Grave Encounters
by invasor zim
Summary: historia anvientada en el 2012 con un protagonista de 12 años que puede ver a los muertos y tendra que resolver todoso los casos que se le proponen en su vecindario y en su escuela
1. Chapter 1

Grave Encounters

Capitulo 1:

Mi don, mi maldición

Miro para el cielo, la gente a mi lado me mira. Pero, ellos están muertos. Hace un par de semanas me creía un loco, loquito, lunático y fui con un psiquiatra me diagnosticaron alucinaciones mi nombre es Ted, Ted Hardy. Naci un 31 de enero de 1999. Mi primer caso sucedió en mi primer día de clases. Clarisa Soft reto a Martha a decir Bloody Mary tres veces en un espejo a las doce de la noche con una cámara y todo por ilusionarse con actividad paranormal. Supongo que debo contarles la historia esta bien comencemos

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

¿Quién es Mary? Mejor dicho: ¿Quién era? Se trataba de una chica de 14 años que, estando en el pueblo con sus amigos, hizo espiritismo en una casa abandonada. Todo el mundo sabe que es algo tremendamente peligroso y que jamás debe tomarse como un juego. Ella no siguió las reglas de los fanatasmas, se burló durante toda la invocación y una silla que había en la habitación cobró vida y la golpeó mortalmente en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Mary aún no descansa en paz. Su espíritu está condenado y vaga buscando venganza entre aquellos que no saben respetar el Más Allá, como le sucedía a ella en la vida real.

Martha era una chica de la edad de Mary que conoció la leyenda en su instituto. Sus amigos la picaron, diciéndole que no se atrevía a decir \'Mary\' tres veces ante el espejo. A ella le daba miedo, pero venció su terror porque le avergonzaba quedar mal ante todo el mundo. Una compañera fue a los servicios de esa planta del instituto para comprobar, entre risas, si cumplía la prueba.

Lo hizo, no pasó nada y el grupo lo olvidó enseguida. Menos Martha. Para ella la auténtica pesadilla comenzó esa misma noche. Estaba en la cama, cuando un sonido la despertó. No se trataba de un estrépito, sino de una especie de susurro indescifrable que oía cerca de la nuca, mientras sentía como si alguien respirara en su cuello. Aterrada, se levantó y encendió la luz. Allí solo estaba ella. A pesar de eso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Al día siguiente, no se atrevió a contárselo a nadie. Estaba muerta de miedo y de sueño, y en medio de la clase tuvo que salir al servicio para mojarse la cara y despejarse. Pero cuando entró al baño, hacía mucho frío (como estaban en invierno no le dio importancia) y una capa de vaho cubría el espejo. Martha lo limpió con la mano para comprobar horrorizada que tras ella había una chica que no había visto jamás, con una expresión de espanto y sangre en la cabeza. Fue solo un instante. Cuando se volvió a mirarse, ya no había nadie. Martha rió nerviosamente, pensando que todo era fruto de su imaginación, los nervios y el cansancio. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia el espejo vio algo que la dejó helada. Al borrarse el vaho una frase había permanecido escrita: \'Soy Mary. No debiste invitarme a volver\'.

Rita no pudo soportarlo. Yo que soy su amigo me pidió ayuda desesperada –tienes que ayudarme- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –Bloody Mary me persigue- ella me conto que solo una vez logro verla así que me llevo al baño el vaho llego a nosotros y las puertas de los retretes comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse violenta mente Martha se abrazo a mi mano y sintió que alguien la tomaba de la pierna y comenzó a jalarla. La tome de la mano y la jale –puedo verte- le dije sin perder el miedo Martha no lo soporto y corrió fuera del baño y Mary me conto su historia…..

Continuara….

Próximo Capitulo:

El niño asmático


	2. Adelanto de esta pequeña historia

Adelanto de Grave Encounters

Slenderman:

Era extraño mi tía, mi hermana, mi prima y yo sentados en la mesa esperando una señal

-¿Seguro que lo viste?- pregunte incrédulo

-Claro, yo sé lo que vi. Era alto sus manos llegaban al suelo ese señor…. ¡esa cosa!-

Mi prima (Susana) comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

-¡Se llevo a mi hermano y ahora viene por mi!- esta vez parecía fuera de si

-Cálmate Susana tenemos que ayu….-

-¡No ustedes cálmense, no vieron lo que yo vi, no sintieron lo que yo sentí! Me miraba pero a la vez no porque no tenía rostro…. ¡Ahhhhhhhh Ted, está detrás de ti!-

Me levante de la mesa y voltee, lo vi era… amenazador. Me tomo del cuello y me lanzo a la pared, luche por mantener el conocimiento pero todo me dolía lo último que vi fue como tomaba a mi prima y se la llevaba

Bloody Mary parte 2:

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOLVISTE A JUGAR!- grite intentando mantener la puerta cerrada

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- dijo Martha mientras empujaba la puerta

Martha había crecido al igual que yo, teníamos 14 años en esos momentos, se había convertido en una mujer… ¿linda? La puerta se abrió de golpe y salí volando -¿por qué esto siempre me pasa a mi?- Mary (como yo le llamaba) levanto en el aire a Martha y la azoto contra el espejo

Bueno, después de una espera larga aquí tienen los próximos capítulos y mañana subiré el segundo capítulo…. Perdón por la tardanza eran asuntos escolares


End file.
